


Bajo tu sombra

by MoonandDeath



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandDeath/pseuds/MoonandDeath
Summary: Akira Mado esta a punto de contraer matrimonio con Arima Kishou,  más conocido como el shinigami de la "CCG". Pero, una noche recibe una visita totalmente inesperadaCreado por un fan para fans.Los personajes no son míos, son creación de  Sui Ishida.Algunas palabras están traducidas en automático, trataré de arreglar eso, ya no se entiende la narración. Disculpas por eso.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira
Kudos: 4





	Bajo tu sombra

**Author's Note:**

> Han pasado 3 malditos años,  
> Donde no he podido tocar tu piel,  
> Poder besarte,  
> Y decirte lo mucho que te amo,  
> No me importa que seas ya de otro hombre,  
> Tu siempre serás mi Akira Mado, mi dulce y estoica Mado...

_-_ **_Akira_** _-_

_Y ahí estaba él, justo parado en mi ventana. Su mirada penetrante y sus cabellos oscuros meneandose con la suave brisa de la noche. Su piel morena, ojos azules y musculatura divina complementaban su belleza híbrida._  
_Estoy hablando de Amon koutarou el hombre que, alguna vez odie y ame con fascinante locura, estaba justo al frente mío._  
_Yo lo di por muerto, fueron 3 malditos años que lloraba cada noche despúes de llegar del trabajo. No sabía si era un sueño o una pesadilla volver a verlo._

_Aquella noche, jamás la olvidaré. Me encontraba en mi pequeño departamento preparando algunas cosas para mi matrimonio. El vestido que Arima me había comprado lo tenía colgado al frente de mi cama, era hermoso... su tela de seda en foma de sirena y varias capas de tul encajaban perfectamente en mi pequeño cuerpo; pero no me sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para usarlo. Yo no lo amaba, lo que sentía por el era cariño y admiración pero, no deseaba quedarme sola jamás pude aferrarme al vacío, mi pecho quemaba, ¡por Dios Amon te juro que te extrañaba!. El no saber si realmente falleciste o no, me estaba matando en vida, ni siquiera meterme de lleno en el trabajo servía por que simplemente tú venías a mis recuerdos, a mi alma y corazón. Sin vacilar, decidí tomar un par de copas de un fino vino, que para variar fueron un obsequio de Arima. Me serví un poco y Maris Stella estaba acompañandome, bebí a oscuras mientras contemplaba la hermosa luna... de pronto a mi ventana, se oyó un pequeño "toc-toc" al principio pensé que era mi imaginación pero nuevamente el sonido regresó y esta vez con más fuerza. Deje a un lado mi copa de vino, abrí mi cortina y... ahí estaba el, Amon Koutarou. Mi ex jefe, mi ex compañero y mi primer amor._

_\- Creo que sería bueno dejar de beber por un tiempo, estoy viendo fantasmas_ . _**(Dije mientras trataba de cerrar mi ventana).**_

_\- No estas viendo ningún fantasma, Akira. Soy yo, Amon._

_No estaba ebria, todavía me encontraba en mis 5 sentidos... sentí como el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora, mis ojos no dejaban de verlo, mis piernas temblaban y mis labios tendieron a resecarse. Mis lágrimas brotaron de mi rostro... todo esto era un jodido sueño, algo tan irreal para mí. De pronto, sentí la necesidad de sacar todo lo que mi corazón guardaba: ira, coraje, amor, tristeza, odio y nuevamente amor._

_\- ¡Es que no puede ser!, tú falleciste en la lucha contra el Aogiri hace tres años. Es ridículo. Conteste mientras me abrigaba con mi bata de dormir._  
_Esto no tiene lógica. Tu no eres Amon Koutarou. El Amon que conocí, era un investigador de primera clase, HUMANO, que luchaba en contra de los ghouls sin importar que, y antes de eso, era el hombre que alguna vez rechazó un beso mío, pero también fue quién me cuido cuando estaba ebria Así que, tú no puedes ser Amon. Solo eres ¡un maldito impostor !._

_\- Akira ... - me respondió tristemente- quiero pedirte disculpas por ser un cobarde y presentarme ante ti como si nada. Todo este tiempo, dudé en buscarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo, yo estaba sucio, imponente y temeroso, estaba convencido que en mi condición actual tu me rechazarías._

\- _Amon ... sabes no me hubieras importado romper las reglas jodidas, y largarme lejos de vivir con un ghoul mital. Todo lo que soportaría con tal de que estarás a mi lado. Pero ... ¡¿ves esto !?_ \- **(alzé mi mano izquierda indicando el anillo de compromiso que Arima me dio).**

 _¡Me voy a casar con Arima! - (_ **_mis ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, me dolía casarme con un hombre que no amaba_** _ **).**_ _Tu vienes como si nada a decirme que me amas, cuando estuve esperandondote todos estos años._ _Tiempo después mi ira y coraje sepultaron ese amor, ¡ahora pertenezco a otro hombre !._ ****

**_Amon al escuchar mis reclamos, halo con fuerza mi ventana y entró a mi pequeño departamento. Se acercó a mi y yo tomé en sus brazos_ ** _._

_\- Sé muy bien que te vas a casar con Arima, sé también que por mi maldita inseguridad voy a perder a la mujer que amo. Como te explico que, desde que te ví por primera vez me gustaste, como te explico que me perdías en tu mirada, que me enloquecían tus curvas, la forma en la que coqueteabas sutilmente conmigo. Como te explico que, inclusive tu provocabas mis sueños húmedos ... cuantas noches soñaba en hacerte el amor y decirte finalmente que te amo._

_Amon comenzó a llorar junto conmigo, se aferro mi pecho y de inmediato me atreví a tocar su sedosa cabellera negra, se incorporó nuevamente y me miró a la cara._

_\- No te cases con el. -_ **_Musitó_** _-_

 _\- no puedo hacer eso, -_ **_le contesté desviando mi mirada_** ** _-._**

_\- entonces acepta este mi último beso de despedida._ _.._

_-¤-_

_Ambos nos besamos desesperadamente, sabíamos que esa era nuestra última noche juntos. Amón tomó de mis caderas y yo aferró contra la pared de mi dormitorio. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y enredaron disfrutando la saliva del otro._

_Los besos eran más salvajes y pasionales, mientras yo tenía aferrada entre sus brazos, lentamente con sus manos comenzaron a acarrear mis glúteos, los masajeaba y apretaba escapar un gemido de mis labios._

_Despúes me acomodó en mi cama, se despojó de toda su ropa quedandose solo en boxer. Yo por mi parte, traía mi pequeño vestido de color blanco un poco transparente junto con mi bata de dormir del mismo color. Desató el nudo de aquella prenda y bajo los tirantes de mi vestido, se sintió a mis senos, los beso, lamió y mordio dejandó así pequeñas marcas en mi pecho. Mis gemidos cada vez más salían de mi boca, además podría sentir entre mis piernas su erección. N_ _os denudamos completamente, Amon estaba besando todo mi cuerpo, cada tacto suyo hizo que mi espalda se arqueara, especialmente cuando se vio hacia mi sexo._  
_Su lengua jugó con mi intimidad_ , sus movimientos eran de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado al otro. _Sin querer, de mi clítoris emperazon a salir fluidos, cosa que simplemente los saboreo. También era mi turno de disfrutar del, cambiamos de posición el sento en la cama y yo de rodillas. Con mis manos, comencé a masturbarme con su miembro ya erecto, su excitación era tal que tenía un gemido ronco mientras decía mi nombre._  
_Por mi parte, estaba deseosa de probar su intimidad, así que con mis manos llevar su pene a mi boca, y con mi lengua empezar a recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo, su intimidad no cabía completamente en mi, así que succioné su sexo escapar saliba entre mis labios, despúes me dirigí hacia sus testículos e hice exactamente lo mismo._  
_Mientras me entretenía entre sus piernas, el sujetador de mis cabellos para que no interfirieran en mi trabajo. Ambos lo disfrutabamos, pero era la hora de subir de nivel. Amon, me tomo de mi cintura, me acosto otra vez en la cama y abrio mis piernas, yo estaba húmedo y deseosa de que entrara en m_ i.

  
T _omó su miembro con su mano derecha y se dirigio a mi pequeña cavidad, lentamente se iba introduciendo a lo que yo, nuevamente solté un gemido. Poco a poco iba metiendose dentro de mi sexo hasta que finalmente entro._  
_Sus embestidas fueron lentas y delicadas, ambos disfrutamos de ese placer que se mezclaba con el pecado. Despúes sus movimientos fueron más salvajes y penetrantes. Mi fascinación fue tal, ahora decidí cambiar de posición._

.  
.  
.

_-Amon-_

_De repente Akira se separó de mi, se sentó sobre mi cuerpo dandome su espalda, ella misma tomó mi miembro hacia su sexo. Se deslizó lentamente hasta que entrara completamente. Comenzó a moverse de una manera deliciosa y perversa. Al ver como movía su cadera, pude delitarme viendo su espalda desnuda, su piel delicada y aquella cabellera rubia. ¡maldición me volvía loco!._  
_Aquella noche ella era mía y de nadie más ... Arima podría irse a la mierda. Ella era mía completamente mía. La amo tanto ... que no soy capaz de entregarsela a otro hombre ... pero por mis estúpideces ya era demasiado tarde ..._  
_Sus movimientos salvajes, me hicieron descontrolar hasta que finalmente terminé dentro de ella. Ambos caímos rendidos y nos abrigamos con nuestros cuerpos desnudos. La aferre a mi pecho, y pude sentir sus senos sobre mi piel. La contemple dormida toda la noche, ella era tan frágil pero a la misma vez salvaje. Me dolía verla por una última ocasión, así que cuando llego el alba ... sabía que era hora de irme. Me separé de su cuerpo con dificultad, me vestí y tomé mis cosas sin antes dejarle algo tan preciado para mí, me saqué mi collar de cruz y lo deposité a un lado de su cama. Le dije te amo por última vez y me despedí de ella con un beso en su frente._

**_Por que a partir de ahora yo viviré bajo tu sombra._ **

El fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un One- shot dedicado para ellos.  
> En lo personal se me hace interesante, emparejar a Akira con Arima jaja bueno aunque sea en la imaginación es posible.  
> Tal vez me anime a continuar este fic, ¿no sé que dicen ustedes?  
> Hasta la próxima....


End file.
